smash bros war
by viridi
Summary: When an evil alliance is formed with tabuu as the ringleader the smashers split into groups to take down his forces before the smash mansion and master hand are destroyed -FINISHED-
1. invite

**SMASH BROS fanfiction**

-mushroom kingdom-

luigi got up and went to check the mail. After browsing through many bills for mushroom payments, goomba injuries, and breaking and entering, he found a letter with a strange insignia. He opened the strange letter.

Dear sir/madam.

You are invited to join/spectate in the 4th annual smash brothers tournament. This tournament will be larger than ever before with 45 participants hurry up and register. 5 smash balls* are included in this letter use them if you accept to come.

- master hand

"MMMMARRRRRRIOOOOOOO" luigi ran to wake up mario "What?! what is it?!" luigi handed mario the letter. "Has it been 5 years already?" mario took the smash balls. "Alright luigi you know how this works smash one to get there, smash one to get back." mario smash his smash ball and a portal appeared. he and luigi walked through.

-smash mansion-

The line for the registration was long enough to stretch a mile. "Seems like everyone got letters from the big man himself" Mario said. Luigi tried to look over the table to see how many people have been selected so far, but couldn't see where the comfirmed people were. "worried as aways huh luigi?" luigi looked over to see a familliar person standing by him, It was link the hero of time. "don't worry you were a member of the original 12 you'll make it." he said. "don't be to so sure about that link." a familliar power suit wearing women said. "luigi may have been part of the original 12 but that doesn't guarrenty his place in the tournament." samus said.

-later-

"Name?" the person at the desk said.

"samus aran" the power suited women said

"job?"

"bounty hunter"

"resume?"

samus handed the person her resume

"Next."

this went on till everyone handed in their resumes.

Hours later most people went home to wait for master hand to give them their confirmation letters. "How long till the people confirmed are annouced?" link asked impaitently. "Give it time they will anounce it soon." mario said. "ladies and gentlemen the results have been announced if someone comes to you and asks them to follow you to the room on the right side of the registration room that means you are confirmed. People in uniforms went and pick people to follow them. The people were Mario, Luigi, Link, Samus, Donkey kong, Bowser, Villager. and Fox mcloud. The room the went to looked like a platform floating in space when they were all on the platform the bridge to the registraion room went into the wall. "wwwwwwelllllcccccoooommmmmmeee" a voice said as a floating hand appeared from nowhere. "You were the first participants chosen to fight in the tournament." the hand said "Those of you who have been here before know what to do a bridge on the oppositer side of where they came from appeared. "We have rooms prepared for all of you in the main mansion. you will all stay there till the tournament begins."

*smash balls are a bullshit thing I made up to explain how they get to the smash world and back


	2. attack

while link mario and samus were discussing their stratagies on how to win the tournament bowser snuck off into a closet. A purple silloette stood in front of him. Bowser kneeled. "The operation is going as planned. I have sucessefuly disabled the mansions defences." bowser said "Good as soon as the other participants arrive our armies shall march and destroy them." the aura said.

-Later In the dining hall-

Everyone was eating food then master hand gave a message. "some more participants have arrived a door on the right side of the hall and three people walked out. One was a green man with a red beard (gannondorf) the other was a samurai with black hair (takamaru) the last was a young boy with a baseball cap (ness). "Take your seats." master hand said and snapped as 3 chairs appeared at the tables. Ganon walked over to bowser "You to received your message." he said "Yes." The turtle responded. "good, we have a new order. the attack is tonight." ganon said. "Tonight?" bowser questened. "what happened to killing all the participants.?" "That isn't important anymore." ganon replied. "we are going after a much...larger target. we sneak out tonight, the others are waiting." ganon walked back to his seat.

-later that night in subspace-

tabuu, chained to a wall, looked through a portal into the smash world "JJuusStt yYyoUuUU Waait I WILL BrEAk freE masTer HAND" bowser and gannon walked through a portal to see tabuu "master." bowser said "the preperations are ready "GGoOddD" What seemed to be hundreds of primids appeared in front of tabuu and the others. "PORKY MINCH, KING DEDEDE, GRIMA COME TO ME." the people who tabuu called came to him. "get your armies into possition tonight we take the smash mansion" tauu demanded. "tabuu, why now wht not wait till the other smasher arrive?" bowser questiond. yellow chains grabbed bowsers limbs "you DARE question ME?!" bowser was thrown to a wall. "If you must we are going after master hands collection of smash balls with those we will be able to invade anywhere there would be no safe place to hide."

-at the smash mansion-

link was walking around when suddenly a sword was at his neck. he looked over to see who was one the other end, it was takamaru "lets see who is the better swordsmen is." he said "Why?" link replied. and back out of the swords range and grabbed his sword "because, people are always comparing what i do to what you do. let's show the world which one of us is better." takamaru said then readied himself for battle. "fine." link said. "it's been a while since i've had a good fight, but let's fight somewhere more open that a hallway." he then thought of a good place to fight. "how about on the stone balcony?" link suggested. "anythings fine with me." takamaru replied. they walked to the balcony. "say how about we place a little bet on this" link said "500 ruppes to the winner?" he said 'how can he be so confident that he will win' takamaru thought "fine, that sounds good. Just be ready to pay up" the fight had began. takamaru had begun throwing shurikens at link who was to busy blocking to move takamaru the dashed to slice link, but link reacted fast enough to blcok the sowrd with his sheild they then both were slashind at each other with their swords colide in everytime link them pulled out a bomb and threw it a takamaru but he dodged it. Before the battle could continue any further an arrow flew between them. they looked off the balcony to see who shot it. They watched in horror at the sight in front of them.

What seemed to be hundred of soliders of all diffrent species surrounded the mansion "we'll finish this later" takamaru said. "Heh, why we can handle this many soliders. Whoever kills the most wins." link replied then chuckled. "You're insane, but right" takamru said then ran through the mansion to get to the front entrance and to the battle field. "you ready?" he asked link "sure, you." link yeplied. "yah." "now look at you two leaving the rest of us out of all the fun." they looked behind the to see a familliar arhanean prince."when did you get here marth?" link asked. "just a few minutes ago" he replied "and looks like I came at just the right moment." the door began shaking "let's start this fight" marth said then opened the door and began killing soliders breaking in. link and takamaru fought side by side counting how many they were killing. eventully they were over run by solider and had to go up the stairs to get some distance from the solider. The sounds of battle woke the other smashers up soon all of them were in the fray. Link, marth, and takamaru were driven into a croner. "well this looks like the end" takamaru said as soon as the soliders reached them a missile blast blew them up. "please try to be more careful." samus said then waked away.

mario and luigi went the the mansion control room to sctivated the defences, however the machine just steamed and burst to flames. "What happened!" mario yelled "someone must have sabatogged it" luigi said. "bowser."

-outside the mansion-

"good things are going just as tabuu planned." ganon said. "Correction" bowser started. ganon looked over to him "Things are going accourding to how I planned." bowser then grabbed ganon's neck and threw him. He then ran to the mansion.

The smashers were able to drive the troops into the courtyard. "Are we actully winning" Marth questioned. "It isn't over till the fish jumps." samus said. suddenly a roar was heard followed by luigi's scream "LUIGI!" mario then ran to where he heard the scream. When he got there luigi was nowhere to be seen all that was there was bowser

(also just so you know I am basing Mario and luigi's personalities of the film)


	3. arrivals

chapter 3

"Mario." bowser began "This is only the begining. Soon all kingdoms shall bow to me and my army. Anyone who denies me shall end up like your brother." Mario then went to punch bowser but missed. "See you 'round plumber." bowser then jumped through a wall and landed on the ground "KOOPAS! We're put of here." bowser left with half of tabuu's army.

-in subspace-

"I'm sorry lord tabuu." a demented voice said. "That's okay." tabuu said then laughed like a madman. "This is PERFECT! bowser's treachery may help us in the end." "I'm afraid i don't follow." the voice said "With master hand accusing bowser of the mastermind he won't go after us." "I see."

-smash mansion-

"The attack is over. lucky the damage to the mansion was minimal, however the tournament has been postponed."

"What?!" link yelled. "You can't cancel the tournament!"

"calm yourself link." master hand continued. "Tommarow I will tell you all why. That should give at least half of the smashers time to get here." he then vanished.

"What is he up to?" link asked himself. takamaru walked up to him. "so how many soliders did you kill?" "around 600." link bragged "you?" "400" takamaru sighed "well this prove who is better?" link asked "yes." takamaru said then handed link a bag of rubbies "there is your winnings" he then walked away

-bowser's fortress-

"HAHAHA in one night i have caused massive damage to bothe tabuu and the smashers." (Just a little note. i don't think this that is just what bowser thinks is happening but it isn't)

"lord bowser, what now?" a goomba asked. "simple. KOOPA'S bring me the war plan." four koopa's brought bowser a large map. "we start by placing shy guy bombs here and here." he pointed to two place on the map far from both his fortress and the smash mansion. "we then place solider here." he pointed to his fortress. "but m'lord that is a deffencive stratagey why have you chosen to do that.?" the goomba asked "you'll see."

-The next day-

many smashers arrived at the mansion over night. they were, Captain falcon, Lucas, Yoshi, Kirby, Lip (panel de pon), peach, sonic, megaman, zelda, lyn(fire emblem),young link, and pit.

"Times up for the other smashers." master hand began "As you may know there was an attack on the smash mansion last night. although mario thinks bowser was behind it I belive a musch greater force is at hand here. and I want you all to split into groups and investigate. The groups will be, group 1: mario, sonic, megaman (mascots) Group 2: link, takamaru, marth (swordmasters). Group 3: kirby, yoshi, donkey kong (animals) Group 4: ness, lucas, lip, young link (children) group 5: zelda, lyn peach (princesses) Group 6: Captain falcon, samus, fox mcloud, (bounty hunters) "villager will be staying here with me. you will all recive your locatians to go. Please get in your groups.

-group mascots-

"Great I'm stuck working with a rat and the tinman." Mario said. "I'm not happy about this either." sonic said

-group swordmasters-

"I think this group will work out nice." marth said. "It'll give me and link enough time for a rematch." takamaru stated "When did i agree to a rematch?"

-group children-

ness, young link, and lucas were talking when the newcomer lip walked up to them "Hi I'm lip. Who are you." she asked hyperly. "I'm toon link" toon link awnsered almost as fast "name's ness" ness said. "lucas" lucas said in a quiet voice.


	4. plans

chap 4

people handed out maps of where the groups should investigate

-group mascots-

Mario grabbed the map from the person handing it out "Alright." he folded up the map and put it in his pokect. "We are going to investigate the grassland region to the east of here. Let's head out." He told the other two then began to walk off till sonic ran infront of him "You two try to keep up." he said then ran off.

-group swordsmen-

Link read his map. "The forest to the northeast of here." he then handed the map to takamaru "What did master hand mean by 'greater force'" Takamaru questioned "Beats me." link replied. "It doesn't matter." Marth began "We have a mission to do." he then began to walk off "Hey wait up." link yelled

-group animals-

The person giving the groups their maps kept trying over and over to give this group their map but gave up after kirby ate the 10th one "JUST GO TO THE ICICLE MOUTAIN TO THE NORTH!" They yelled then the animals walked away.

-group children-

Toon link and Lip were too busy fighting over who gets to hold the map to read where they had to go. Eventully ness grabbed the map from them. "I'll hold it." he then read it "We have to go to the dessert southwest of here." ness said then put the map in his pocket "Race you there." Toon link said then ran off "You're on" Lip said then ran off as ness followed. Lucas sighed "Why do they have to be so happy?" Then followed.

-group princesses-

Lyn and zelda read their map. "the beach to the south." They said "Why do we go there?" peach questioned "Because master hand said to." zelda replied "But why did he tell us to?" peach said. "Did you NOT here about what happened last night?!" lyn telled at peach "Why are you telling?" peach asked "Just follow us zelda said then walked off with lyn.

-Group bounty hunters-

"We're going to the northwestern caves." samus stated then began to walk off before fox stopped her "we're not walking." he said "We're taking the landmaster. follow me." He took samus and falcon to where he parked the landmaster "I knew leaving it here after the brawl was a good idea." he said then started it. "YES!" captian falcon said

-Master hand and villager-

"Villager." master hand said then villager walked over. "I have a job for you." he handed the vilager a huge crate of smashballs. "If anything happens to the smashers, hide these." Villager nodded then took them.

-subspace-

"should we send more tropes in to take the mansion?" a demonic voice asked tabuu "No." tabuu began. "We go back to the original plan." he said "But why? the smashers are gone we could take the smash balls for ourselves." the voice said. "Fool." tabuu chuckeld "did you notice that master hand didn't help last night. He could easily stop our forces now, Our goal was to take him down with our numbers alone, but now we have only half of our army. We need more to take down master hand and the mansion. Tell porky and grima to kill the smashers in the forest and desert. We are going to kill the smashers. one, by, one." tabuu finished "Yes, master."


	5. -group children 1- tower

chap 5

-Group children, Location: Road to desert-

"Are we there yet!?" young link yelled exausghtedly. "If you're tired now just wait till we get there." ness said. "We are going to search through a HUGE desert, nothing but sand for miles." he finished "UGH!" young link yelled

-porky and his troops watching a screen monitor in their base-

"Nothing but sand for miles. Well *cough cough* they are in for a big surprize." porky said.

-Group children, location: desert entrance-

The group was completley tired out by the time they got to the desert. "Finaley we made it." young link said. "This is only the begining." ness sighed "we're going to be here for days seeing nothing but sand." They began to march through the dessert. After a few hours young link just collapased on the sand "I'm tired! can't we take a break." lip then sat down "Me too, this is EXAUSGHTING!" she said "fine." ness began. "we can rest here for the night." he opened his backpack and pulled out a tent "lucas, help me set this up." ness yelled. "fine." lucas sighed then helped him set up the tent "how much longer are we going to be in the desert?" young link asked. "well accourding to the map." ness said then pulled out the map. "three days." "ugh." lip said "why did we get stuck with the desert." she asked "Probally because master hand thinks young link will accedently pull something up if we went anywhere else." ness stated "I blow up one room in the mansion during the melee and no one trusts me." young link said then lip laughed.

-group of porky's troops-

"looks like four people are in a tent over there." one said. "should we shoot them?" another one said. "No idiot we have to tell porky they are in this part of the dessert so he could get ready."

later that night Porky's minions slaved to make a huge tower simmilar to porky's yet smaller. Porky's mech then walked over to the tower "If this doesn't bait them to come in and die, nothing will."

-In the morning at the groups tent-

Lucas woke up and looked outside the tent and saw what looked like a huge tower in the distance. He rubbed his eyes "It has to be a mirage." lucas began to walk over to the tower when he got halfway to the tower he thought he could hear something, it sounded like music (new pork city music) the closer he got the louder the music got 'This can't be real he thought' when he got to the entrance he saw the door was open as soon as he walked inside the door behind him closed and the music stopped. It was silent and pitch black for a minute. Soon all the lights turned on and he could see what inside of the first room looked like. It looked like a long silver hallway with balcony on both sides of the room. Soon a group of pigmask solide march toward him with a white one leading them "Only one?." The white solider asked "no matter that justs make this easier for us." pigmasks with guns point at lucas from the balconies "nothin' personal kid, just obeying orders." one said.

bullets began firing and lucas kept barely dodging "PK FIRE!" lucas yelled and launched a fire ball at a pigmask soliders while still dodge bullets "PK FREEZE!" he shouted and froze a line of soliders a bullet then hit him in the foot. Lucas crouched on the floor with pain "Die brat" A solider said then shot at him again "PSI absorb lucas yelled and held it infront of the bullet. As soon as the bullet hit the psi absorb the wound on lucas' foot disapeared "PK thunder!" lucas yelled and a lightning bult hit a solider. Once there was very little solider left in the room

-In porky's room-

porky was watching through a monitor what was happening. "send in *cough cough* the chimera.

-The entrance hall-

Soon a door on the left side of the room opened and a strange half-lion half-robot thing came out. The chimera began attacking pigmask soliders in it's way then lunged at lucas, who quickly dodged then shot a pk fire at it. The chimera Didn't even flinch it then slashed it's claws at lucas who used a pk freeze to freeze it's claws. he then began to run while the chimera attempted to gets it's claws free. When he got to the door on the other side of the hallway he quickly ran through and closed the door before the creacher could follow.

"what else is in this place?" He asked himself 


	6. -group swordsmen 1- forest

chap 6: the chapter even though it is about group swordsmen it focuses on the vilians more

-Group swordmasters, Location road to forest-

"So, how large is the forest?" Takamaru asked the others "Not large at all surprizingly." link started "we should be done searching in about a day and a half." "thankfully. I hate going into this place." marth said "It isn't THAT bad." link replied. "I just hate going into forests" Marth said

-subspace-

"Lord tabuu grima is having trouble assembling forces. He requests that you send some primids." the demonic voice told tabuu "very well send the expendables" tabuu told it.

-grima's lair-

The dragon sat watching through a portal that showed where the swordsmen group was. "MORGANS! come here." it yelled a male teenage man teleported in. "What is it?" the dragon looked at him "Where is your sister?" It asked "resisting you as always." morgan(m) said "no matter." grima said. "I need you to lead troops of primids to kill a group of travelers in the forest." "why?" morgan(m) began "You can just burn them to ashes." "yes I could, but tabuu wants us to stay hidden." grima said. "I understand, we shall carry out your orders immeditly." morgan(m) said then teleported away.

-Other room in grima's lair-

Morgan(m) teleported in "Sister. grima has ordered us to kill a group in the forest." he said to a teenage woman on the other side of the room "I'm not helping you." she said "Don't defy grimas orders!" morgan(M) yelled then launched a fireball at morgan(F) who screamed "You will obey or die." Morgan(m) ordered then teleported them both to the forest

-Group swordmen, location: forest-

The group searched till dusk with no signs of bowser or the 'greater force' master hand was talking about. "We should set up camp for the night." Marth suggested "agreed." Takamaru said

-Primid base-

While Morgan(m) was prepare an attack plan to kill the swordsmen group Morgan(f) snuck away into the forest

-Group swordsmen-

"You know link" takamaru started "We never did finish our battle." "We didn't need too, I proved i was better by killing more soliders the other day." link said "Well that just means you got lucky you were seen as a bigger threat." takamaru said then stood up "Time for a rematch." he said then link sighed and stood up "If you want to waste our time." he then got into a battle stance and the fight was on.

Takamaru once again started throwing shuirkens at the start of the battle but this time instead of tring to block them link just dodged and started running toward takamaru but before link could slash at him takmaru jumped in the air and tried to stab link on his way down but missed and while he was pulling his sword out of the ground link slashed at takamaru's head but stopped right before it hit him "I win." link put his sword away and started to walk back to the tent before link got back to the tent takamaru threw a shurieken at link. Link quickly dodged and the shurieken went to the bushes and a female scream was heard from the bushes.

All three of them ran to the bushes to see if the person was alive. When they got there they saw a teenage women with takamaru's shurieken in her neck "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" link yelled at takamaru "I-I just wanted to beat you." takamaru said "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" link yelled "would you two stop yelling and help me get her into the tent." Marth said. link and takamaru looked at him confused "She's still alive. She's just knocked out, but she's losing blood fast so help me get her into the tent." marth said. "alright." they said then helped marth carry her to the tent.

-later in the tent-

Morgan(F) woked up and noticed she was someplace she didn't reconize she quickly noticed something around her neck it seemed like paper she grabbed it "Please don't take that off." someone told her "she turned and looked at where the voice came from and saw what looked like a samurai "W-Who are you?" Morgan(F) asked "I'm takamaru" The samurai said. "Who are you?" "I'm morgan." Morgan(F) said "I'm sorry for acciedently throwing a shuirken into your neck" Takamaru said. "That's okay, I have to deal with worse on a daily basis." morgan(F) sighed. "Why were you in the forest?" takamaru asked "I- I can't say." she said "I have to get going." "Are you sure? it's the middle of the night." takamaru said "I have to. I have to get far away from here." morgan(F) said "Why?" takamaru asked "Why are you so eager to run. Is it because of what I did to you?" "No. I'm running from someone." Morgan(F) replied. Marth ran in "Takamaru, primids are attacking


	7. -group mascots 1- bowser castle

Chap 7

-Bowser's castle-

A group of ninja koopas appeared infront of bowser's throne "Your highness" One of them began "Mario has been seen heading toward the grasslands." it finished. "Is he now?" Bowser laughed. "That's perfect!" He yelled. "That's where we placed one of the bombs!" he laughed maniacly "GO MY MINION! LURE MARIO TO THE BOMB!"

-Meanwhile in subspace-

Tabuu watched through a portal to see Mario, Sonic, and Megaman in the grassland "How many primids do we have on standby." tabuu asked. "None." The demonic voice began "we sent all of them to grima." it finished. "Well i doubt he would mind if we took back...75% of them." tabuu said. Suddenly an army of primids appeared infront of him. "Why do you need all of those primids." The voice asked. "Mario and two others are in the grasslands so, why not take out the strongest threat first." tabuu then opened another portal to the grasslands "GO MY MINIONS! KILL ALL IN YOUR PATH!"

-Group mascots, Location grassland-

"C'mon step it up." Sonic said then ran up a hill "Sonic! slow down!" mario yelled while megaman followed. "Hey guys look at this." sonic said. mario and megaman got up the hill and were surprized at what they saw.

Large groups of bowser's minions and the primids were fighting each other. "what's going on here?" sonic asked "don't know, but i don't like it." mario stated. "LOOK!" megaman yelled then pointed to a hill on the other side of the field. Mario looked over to see what was on the hill, it was bowser

-hill bowser was on-

"WHY! Why are the primids here!" he watched the battle "That's it. GOOMBAS!" a batch of goombas ran to him. "Yes, your higness?" They asked "BLOW THEM UP!" "b-but, mario isn't here yet." "That doesn't matter." bowser said "Blow up these disgusting primids."

-Hill mario is on-

"What is bowser doing?" mario asked. "Bet I could find out." sonic said then ran off "SONIC WAIT!" mario yelled, but it was to late sonic already ran off.

-Bowser's hill-

Bowser watched to see sonic ran down a hill to join the battle. Bowser looked up the hill sonic came from to see mario. "BLAST IT ALL! COME INTO THE BOMBS RANGE MARIO!" bowser yelled loud enough for mario to hear

-Mario's hill-

"Bomb?" mario questioned "SONIC GET OUT OF THERE!" He yelled.

-subspace-

Tabuu watched and heared everything "Bomb?!"

-battlefield-

"Bomb?!" sonic then began to ran to try to get out of range.

-goomba's setting of the bomb-

The goombas jumped on a button to activate the bomb.

-Battlefield-

Suddenly everything was exploding on the field all the primids and bowser's minions were destroyed by the explosion. Sonic began to run to get out of the bomb's range, but was to late and was destroyed with the primids and minons.

-Mario's hill-

"no..." Mario began, He looked at the destroyed battlefield "BOWSER!" Mario then ran after bowser

-subspace-

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tabuu screamed "KILL THAT TURTLE! I WANT HIM DEAD! SEND OUR BEST GENERAL AFTER HIM!" He ordered. "Yes master. I will send dark pit and his troops imedietly"

-Bowser's hill-

bowser watched as mario ran toward him "Looks like it's time for me to take my leave." bowser then began to run back to his castle.

-Group mario and megaman-

"I'm gonna break every bone in his body! Then I'm gonna kill him! I'm really gonna kill him!" mario yelled then continued to follow bowser.

-Bowser's castle-

Bowser ran in "LOCK THE DOORS!" six metalic doors closed behind boswer "ACTIVATE DEFENSIVE PLAN ZETA-99!" Bowsers minions ran around preparing defences.

-Dark pit outside bowser's castle-

Dark pit (in command of the underworld army) was commanding troops to get ready to charge in then mario came running up to him "What are you doing here, dark pit?" Mario asked "I'm doing a ordered job. Bowser needs to die tonight." dark pit responded. "Then we have a common goal." Mario said "let us help you" "No. You stay out here." Dark pit told mario "I'll let you kill any remaining goomba's, if there are any" dark pit then began to march his soliders to the castle.

(Too those of you who don't know names of enimies mario are not going to understand what's going on. Also play fountain of dreams from smash melee while reading this)

Dark pit lead his troops in with many moneyes in the lead. The castle started with a large empty room dark pit went in the middle of the squad. suddenly a thwomp came and sqaushed a bunch of troops. Dark pit and the other solider ran out of the room into a hallway when two boomerang bros threw there boomerangs at the soliders who ducked but the boomerangs went to cut two ropes which released hundreds of goombas from the ceiling. half of the remaining troops ran to a three way intersection in the hallway. The squad split into three section to go through the hallways. In two of the hallways hammerbros relesed chain chomps to kill the squad dark pit and around ten other soliders were left to fight bowser however many flying bloopers went to kill dark pit's remaining soliders. Dark pit eventully made it to bowser's throne room.

The room was nothing but a bridge over lava with a throne and an axe over on the other side. "I wasn't expecting you to be here." bowser said sitting on his throne "Why did you betray tabuu bowser?" Dark pit asked "Let's just say me and tabuu don't see eye to eye." Bowser stood up and began walking toward dark pit. "How can i rule a world where everyone is dead?" bowser then tried to slash dark pit with his claws but dark pit jumped over them and ran to the other side of the bridge. suddenly bowser grabbed dark pit who then grabbed the axe. Dark pit then broke free of bowser's grasp and cut the bridge and watched bowser fall in the lava while dark pit flew above the lava


	8. -Group swordsmen 2- forest exit

Chap 8

-group Swordsmen-

Takamaru, Link, and Marth were fighting off primids when suddenly most of the primids dissapeared "Looks like we scared them off" link chuckled.

-Forest base-

"What happened?!" Morgan(m) was raging "ALMOST ALL OF THE PRIMIDS ARE GONE?!" he blasted a fireball at one of the few remaining primids out of rage. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING GO WRONG?!" Morgan(m) Teleported to the lair of grima. "EVERYTHING WENT WRONG! THE PRIMIDS ARE GONE. MY SISTER HAS ESCAPED! DO SOMETHING!" he yelled. "DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME?!" grima yelled. "I will discuss this with tabuu."

-Subspace-

Grima teleported to subspace and began shouting at tabuu "WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN AWAY ALL THE PRIMIDS?!" he shouted. "Don't bother me now grima I am in a bad mood." tabuu warned "Why shouldn't I bother you? You can't do anything to me while chained to that wall." grima taunted. Suddenly chains grabbed the dragon and began throwing him around. "NEVER TAUNT ME!" tabuu screamed "I can't win this battle and keep the fact you're behind this and not bowser secret." grima said "Find a way." tabuu stated then teleported grima away.

-Group swordsmen-

"Why would they attack us?" marth wondered "Who care?" link said "They're gone." "But who would send them after us?" Marth said. "It really doesn't matter." Link once again said. "Yes it does." Marth began "Bowser does not have control of the primids. Master hand would want to know this." marth said "You think tabuu is behind this?" link questioned. "No one else could have. Tommarow we go back to the smash mansion." Marth said. then returned to the tent.

-In the morning-

Marth and link began to pack up the camp site while takamaru talked to Morgan(F). "You never awnsered me last night, Who are you running from." He asked "...My brother" Morgan(F) awnsered "Why?" Takamaru asked "He tourters me whenever i disobey grima." She awnsered "Grima? Who's that?" Takamaru asked "I..I don't want to talk about it." she awnsered."Okay." Takamaru began "How bout instead of hiding in these woods, you come with us to the smash mansion" he finished. "Are you sure you want me to come with you." Morgan(F) Questioned "I'm sure master hand won't mind you staying at the mansion." Takamaru replied. "OK" morgan said

-On the way out of the forest-

"There's the way out of the forest." link said. suddenly an arrow flew towards link who blocked it with his shield. "Why do people think that trick will work?" link then shot an arrow at the person in the tree but the dodged and jumped out of the tree. "Hello travelers and sister." Morgan (M) said. "I'm afraid I can't let you tell master hand anything." he then pulled out a poorly made bronze sword. "This is going to be fun." Link said then pulled out the master sword. "Too bad it will end fast."

The fight was on. link was quick to run forward and make the first strike, morgan(M) was to slow to block the strike and was cut in the stomach. Morgan(m) then jumped back and launched a fire ball at link who was knocked back. Then marth went and stab morgan(M) in the leg who fell to the ground and was relying on shooting arrows at marth who fell to the ground. Takamaru then threw a shuireken which hit Morgan(M) in the eye "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" He screamed "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" he then launched fireballs at random, many of them hit takamaru and sent him to the ground. Morgan(F) walked over to Morgan(M) "Sister...Help." Morgan(M) begged "After all the things you've done with me, you should be happy I'm going to kill you quickly." She launched her own fireball at Moran(M) who was killed quickly. Link and the others began to get up "He didn't take much, but he hurt allot." link said. "We better get to the mansion." Marth said.


	9. -Groups bounty hunters 1- Landmaster

Chap 9

-Subspace-

Grima teleported infront of tabuu "MY CHILD WAS KILLED IN THE FOREST AND MY OTHER CHILD BETRAYED ME! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO KILL!" The fell dragon screamed "CALM YOURSELF GRIMA!" Tabuu screamed "If you want to kill so bad. There is a tank heading toward the northwestern cave, do as you wish to it." Grima then teleported away.

-Group bounty hunters, location: heading toward caves-

The landmaster was traveling up a mountain to get to the caves "My falcon flyer would have gotten us there by now" Captain falcon bragged "For the fifteenth time, I DON'T CARE." Fox yelled. Suddenly the landmaster stopped moving. "What's going on?" Samus questioned. An alarm began to go off. "Something's damaging us!" Fox yelled. On the outside grima was throwing the land master at the side of the mountain. Fox and the others got knocked down by the sudden movement "ACIVATING DEFENSIVE MODE!" Fox yelled then pressed a button. The landmaster was then surronded by a green energy shield. "YES!" captain falcon yelled "That will only help us for a little while. The shield is wasting allot of our power." Fox said "What's attacking us?" samus questioned "Let me check." Fox said then pressed some buttons and a monitor turned on. The monitor showed a dragon attacking them "What in corneria is that?!" Fox said then turned around "We're trapped. The second we step outside we're toast. We have enough power for one night. and even then I'll have to turn off the lighting and heat to keep the shield up that long. Our only hope is that someone will find us or that the...THING out there gets bored.

-Later that night-

At this point grima has gotten bored throwing around the landmaster and was waiting for them to come out "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" It yelled. Fox, Samus, and Captain falcon were getting ready incase they have to battle. "Looks like it won't be getting bored anytime soon." Fox said. "I have an idea." Captain falcon said then pressed a button on his helmet. "In an hour the falcon flyer will fly by. When it passes the creature will chase it. That is when we run." "For once you had a good idea." Fox said.

-One hour later-

The falcon flyer flew past grima "Calling reinforsments are you?!" It then went to grab and rip apart the falcon flyer. Captain falcon and the others ran from the landmaster and to a nearby cave. Grima tore apart the falcon flyer and threw it as far as it could. It then looked back and saw that the landmaster's shield was down it the threw the landmaster into the air and launched a fireball at it which caused it to exploded. Grima then teleported Back to tabuu

-Subspace-

"The ones in the tank are dead." grima reported. "REALLY?!" Tabuu yelled "THEN EXPLAIN THIS?!" Tabuu showed Grima that Samus and the others were alive. "I..I'll fix this!" Grima yelled "YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF USELESS!" tabuu yelled then a giant lazer burned Grima "I have no more need for your survices." tabuu said. "Was that really nesicary?" The demonic voice asked tabuu. "SHUT UP!" tabuu yelled.


	10. -Group children 2- Porky dies

-Group children, Location: tower-

Lucas continued his assent up the tower, fighting pigmask troops and chimeras along the way. "Why do they want me dead?" Lucas questioned. He soon entered a square arena like room. The doors on both sides of the room closed and lights turned on. The auidience was full of pigmask troops and in a large industructable box on the other side of the room was a pigmask mech "Welcome *cough cough* Lucas" It said. "You have made it to the final two floors. *coughcough* Quite a feat indeed, but now you must face the hardest challenge." a spotlight lit up in the center of the arena and standing there was a man wearing a mask. "My personal robot." The mech said while chains began carrying it to the ceiling "You *cough* have fun now."

The crowd began cheering for the masked man who pulled out a sword and immediatly ran to stab Lucas who quickly jumped and launched a pk fire at the masked man. The masked man ignored the fire to his face and kept trying to stab Lucas. "PK THUNDER!" Lucas yelled and a thunderbolt came from the sky and headed toward the masked man. The masked man held up a frainklin badge and the thunderbolt hit lucas sending him to his knees. The masked man's arm turned into a canon, after charging for long enough he fired a shot of energy "PSI REFLECT!" lucas yelled and the energy shot back and blew off the masked man's arm. The masked man pulled out his sword again and ran to stab lucas "PK GROUND" Lucas yelled and put his arm on the ground and the floor underneath the masked man collapsed sending him plumbiting.

Lucas moved on to the final floor of the tower. The final floor was empty except for some strange flags on the walls. "*cough wheeze cough* Come a little closer, so i can see your face better." an elderly voice said. Lucas stepped forward. "Oh, is that what you look like. I was the one who brought you here. I'm a traveler who has journeyed to and from the past and future. I'm the most clever, most charming, and most trouble making boy ever... MASTER PORKY MINCH! Spanketey, spanketey, spanketey! *Cough cough*...*wheeze wheeze*." the voiced speeched as a mech began to be lowered from the ceiling "Lord tabuu has ordered me to kill four people in the desert. There is only one standing before me. That ruins allot of the fun. Too make up for it, we will play one last game. Hide and seek. You hide and I will try to find and kill you." Many wepons came out of the mech "You have 60 seconds."

'I'll never be able to destroy it head on.' lucas thought 'I'll have to sneak up on it from behind.' He then ran and hid behind a flag. "3...2...1..0!" Porky yelled and missles flew all over the room blowing up the walls "Did I forget to mention that I would cheat and fire at random." porky kept shooting trying to fing lucas. After a while he ran out of ammo "Hey lucas" Porky began "How has your mother been doing." he taunted "MURDERER!" lucas charged at porky launching various pk attacks at porky's mech which was unfazed. Porky's mech grabbed lucas by his shirt. "Let me fill you in on something. No matter how much you attack me, I'll never die. Even if you escape this hold and somehow find a way to break my mech." lucas was taken closer to the cockpit "I'll never die. Bet you didn't know that, did you." he said "What are you talking about?" lucas asked. "I've gone through time and space so many times that i haven;t aged like a regular person. who knows, I may be 1,000 years old, Maybe even 10,000 years old, But i'm still the same kid at heart. *cough cough wheeze* isn't that funny it is, isn't it." lucas broke out of porky's hold and ran to the other side of the room and continued rapidly firing pk attacks which began to damage his mech "When tabuu takes over and kills everyone, I'll still be alive. When the universe ends, I'll still be alive." lucas broke the mechs legs immobilizing it. lucas ran forward and jumped on the cockpit "PK LOVE!" lucas yelled and the cockpit broke. Inside was a old, fragile man "Thanks for playing with me to the end. You may *cough cough* go. the tower's front door is open" lucas ran out

"Well, ness" porky said to himself. "You won the bet. You did live the better life. *wheeze wheeze*" porky began coughing more as his life support systems began shutting down "But if i'm going to die." he pressed a button and a countdown appeared on monitors around the tower. "I'm going out with a bang." he laughed to himself "Spankety, Spankety, spank-" Porky's life support systems were all shut down and he breathed no more.


	11. -Group mascots 2- giga bowser

Chap 11

-Group mascots, Location: bowser's lava bridge-

Dark pit breathed heavily as he flew over the lava pit that bowser burned in "By the gods, that was awful" As dark pit landed infront of the door out of the room he heard a sound and turned around "I'm hearing things." He said to himself. As soon as dark pit opened the door a large giga bowser like monster crawled out of the lava. Giga bowser's skin was melting off reaviling the skelton below "I'LL KILL YOU!" Giga bowser screamed and began to charge after dark pit who began to run away. Giga bowser began to rampage through the castle destroying everthing in his path and killing all koopas and goombas in his path. "COME HERE!" He screamed. Dark pit made it out of the castle and made it to mario and megaman "Something bad happened!" He told mario. "What are you talking abou-" Giga bowser broke through the castle gate. At this point all of his skin was burned by lava. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared.

Dark pit began to shoot arrows at skeleton giga bowser to distract him while mario ran around to grab his tail. Once mario grabbed ahold of the tail he began to swing him around. He eventully threw the skeleton at the castle, breaking both the skeleton and the castle. "Thanks for the assist." Dark pit said "ASSIST?!" Mario yelled "WE DID ALL THE WORK!" Mario finished "Yeah, yeah, you can go now." Dark pit said. "We better report back to master hand anyway." Megaman said. "Fine. Let's go." Mario said then walked away on his way back to smash mansion.

Once they were far enough a dark figure shaped like tabuu appeared infront of dark pit "Well done dark pit." It said "Yeah, yeah just give me my pay." dark pit impaitently said "You will be payed in due time." The figure said. "You just have to do one last job." a cage made of purple energy chians appeared infront of dark pit "You just have to put the skeleton bones in this cage." The figure disapeared.

-Later in subpace-

Tabuu's troops and commanders were talking among themselves about how many of the other troops were killed. Some were planning to commit treason. "ALL TROOPS COME TO MY CAGED ROOM!" Tabuu's voice yelled. All of the troops marched to the wall tabuu was chained too "As I understand many of you are worried about life or death. Some of you are considering joining the smashers. Let me show you the price of betrayel." A cage with a fully ressurected skeleton giga bowser was teleported into the room. It kept trying to break free "This...creature was once lord bowser. He has been ruduced to a mindless pet. THIS WAS A SPECIAL OCCASION. THE ONLY REASON IT IS STILL WITH US IS BECAUSE BOWSER WAS USEFULL WHEN HE WAS ALIVE! That is all." He teleported all of the troops out of subspace.


	12. -Group animals- nothing happens

Chap 12  
-King dedede's lair-  
King dedede sat in his throne and activated a giant monitor and on that monitor was a silouteted figure "I need a monster to clobber that thar' kirby." king dedede commanded "Making monsters is what we do best at SSE" the sillhoute said and a giant machine in the middle of the room turned on and began sparking. Once it was done sparking a giant lobster like thing was standing there. "I ORDERED A MONSTER NOT LUNCH!" dedede yelled "oh but this is a monster." the sillouette said "meet heavy lobster! a completely industructable machine from subspace"  
-Group animals, Location: mountains-  
The group was wondering around aimlessly with no idea what to do. On the mountain side king dedede was trying to figure out how the heavy lobster remote worked. "Stupid remotes!" He threw the remote to the ground and heavy lobster went on a rampage threw the mountains on it's way to kirby.  
once the heavy lobster got to kirby and the rest of the group kirby tried to suck it up, but it did not work. Donkey kong began to start trying to smash the heavy lobster to no avail. The only thing that seemed to be damaging it was pikachu's thunderbolt which stunned it for a few seconds at a time. Kirby then got an idea and jumped infront of pikachu and ate one of it's thunderbolts and transformed into...Spark kirby! However this gave the heavy lobster enough time to get out of the lock pikachu had it in and it ran over pikachu knocking it out. kirby then electrocuted it one last time to shut it down. In the mountains meta knight was watching them "They are strong, but not strong enough to face him." meta knight said.  
(sorry for the short chapter. It is hard to wright about a group that cannot speak)


	13. -Group princesses- Flashback

-Subspace-

Tabuu was raging "NOTHING IS GOING RIGHT!" "calm down, master." The demonic voice told him "You will win in the end." "WE HAVE NO MORE TROOPS. WE HAVE NO PLANS. THE GROUP IN THE FOREST KNOWS WE ARE BEHIND THE ATTACK ON THE MANSION. I AM STILL CHAINED TO SUBSPACE. TELL ME HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WIN!" Tabuu yelled. "Relax master. all we need is a plan."

-Group princesses, Location: beach-

Lyn and Zelda were annoyed by peach by the time they got to the beach "Please let her be killed by something." Lyn prayed "Don't hold your breath. She is insanely lucky when it comes to that stuff." Zelda told Lyn "What are we here for?" Peach asked them "For the millionth time we are investigating for master hand." Lyn told peach angrily "Why are we doing that" Peach asked "That's it I quit Zelda you explain it."

-subspace-

"So that is your plan. Free a prisoner to kill a group." Tabuu told someone in front of him "Good execute it immediately."

-Group princesses-

"It seems that this was a waste of time." Lyn told the others "We should head back soon." Once they were on there way back to the mansion they heard something move in the bushes. Zelda and Lyn readied for battle then suddenly a beat up luigi with torn clothes came out of the bushes. "Luigi?" Zelda asked "Why are you here?" "I just escaped him." luigi said then coughed. "Escaped who?" Lyn asked. "Tabuu." luigi said then collapsed "we need to take him to the mansion" Lyn said.

-In the middle of the night on the way to the mansion-

Luigi woke up and noticed that peach was dragging him across the ground. "Why are you dragging me?!" luigi yelled "She was to dumb to think of carrying you." Lyn said "STOP DRAGGING ME I CAN WALK!" luigi demanded. Peach dropped his legs on the ground. "OW." luigi said "Why did you say you escaped from Tabuu?" Zelda asked. "Well you see." luigi began

-Flashback to the night of the mansion attack-

Bowser's hand was on luigi's neck while his claws pierced it. "Time to die plumber." Luigi screamed and was suddenly teleported to a jail cell in subspace. "Be grateful you are here." A demonic voice said. "We could have left you to die at bowser."

-Flashback at earlier that day-

Luigi was trying for days to escape the jail cell eventually he was able to break the door. an alarm went off and many primids surrounded him. they kept attacking him as he ran. He soon found a portal which many primids were on there way to he knocked many of them out of the way and ran through. on his way through he felt something hit his head. He found himself in a beach like area. He quickly ran to a wooded area nearby to hide from the most likely close behind primids.

-End of flashback-


	14. -Group children 3- masked man

-Group children, location: dessert-

The three in the tent woke to a big bang. "What was that?" ness asked tiredly "Let's check it out." Lip said hyperly and ran out of the tent with young link close behind. When the group got outside they saw a giant tower in the distance. When they got to it they saw a giant monitor on the front of it with a countdown going down from 45 minutes. "Why is this here?" Young link questioned. Ness looked around noticed that lucas wasn't there "Where is lucas." He asked ignoring young link's question. lip gasped "You don't think he is in there?" "Only one way to find out." Ness began "Wait and see

-In the tower-

Chaos was happening in the tower pigmask troops were running to escape the tower. Not only had porky set the tower to self destruct but he also freed the chimeras, which were attacking pigmask troops. Lucas began to run through the tower to escape occasionally stopping to save some pigmasks from a chimera. eventually he made it to the entrance hall again. He was halfway through the hall when something made him collapse, a bullet had gone into his leg. He turned around to see who the shooter was, it was...The masked man.

The masked man's clothes were torn, his arm was torn off, and his helmet/mask was close to breaking. "W-why" Lucas muttered "I am a loyal servant to porky Minch. I will avenge him!" The masked man pulled out a sword and ran to stab lucas "PK FIRE!" lucas yelled and a jolt of fire hit the masked man's sword. knocking it out of his hand and into the ground the masked man picked up the pistol that he used to shoot lucas in the leg and fired another bullet at him "PSI reflect!" lucas yelled and the bullet went and hit the masked man in his helmet/mask. The masked man screamed the bullet pierced threw a part of his helmet revealing he had orange hair. "You will die! PK LOVE!" The masked man yelled and lucas was hurt severely "Y-Y-You can also use PK love? Who are you." lucas muttered "I am a servant of porky Minch, nothing more." the masked man said. The monitors in the tower were and five minutes and going downward.

-Outside the tower-

"We better leave." Ness said "Even if lucas was in there, he would have come out by now." He began to walk off. "Should we follow him?" Lip asked young link. "I have an idea." Young link said. and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a rupee. He carved something on to three side of it and kept the other three side blank. "If this lands on a side with a mark we stay. If not we go." He threw it into the air and it landed on a carved side. "We stay."

-Inside the tower-

The masked man kept using pk love on lucas "P-P-Please stop." Lucas begged. "Now you will die. PK THUNDER!" "PSI REFLECT!" The thunder bolt hit the masked man and broke his helmet/mask revealing that he looked just like lucas except with flatter orange hair. "C-Claus" Lucas muttered he began to go unconscious. Claus used his jetpack wings and flew up the hole he left when he fell threw the floors and left through a hole in the roof made by porky. "W-W-Why brother?" Lucas muttered before going unconscious. The monitors' countdowns had changed to zero and the tower began to explode.


	15. -Group animals 2- halberd

-Battleship halberd-

"Sir meta knight" Sword knight began "We have found out that the smashers have separated." Blade knight finished for him "I already know of this. Something strange is going on." Meta knight said "Prepare the ship for takeoff. We have important business to attend to." The minions under meta knight's control prepared the battleship halberd. "Set a course for...SMASH MANSION. I have some questions for master hand." The battleship took off from it's hiding place behind icicle mountain on it's way to the smash mansion. While it took off two people landed on the bridge.

-King dedede's castle.-

Dedede turned on his monitor and yelled at the silhouette on it "THAT ROTTEN SHRIMP WAS A LOSER! SEND ME A REAL MONSTER TO CLOBER THAT THERE KIRBY!" "Sure we'll send you a new monster triple de, just send us the money for the last monster." The silhouette said. "I AINT PAYIN' TILL YOU GIVE ME A REAL MONSTER!" Dedede demanded. "Fine the sse will send you a monster immediately." The silhouette said and the monitor turned off.

-Group animals, location: icicle mountain.-

The group made it halfway up the mountain when suddenly a giant battle ship flew by them. Kirby recognizing the ship went and flew toward it. Pikachu latched onto Kirby and went along for the ride. Donkey kong ran tried to run after them but when he tried to latch onto the bottom of the ship he flew off and fell to the ground and began to chase the ship on foot.

-Battleship halberd, captains room.-

As meta knight steered the ship sword knight and blade knight ran in "Sir we have a breach from the bottom of the ship." Sword knight said. "And another from the front." Blade knight added. "Do not worry." Meta knight began "I have prepared for such an event."

-Battleship halberd, rear entrance-

Two people wearing what looked like winter coats were walking through the ship. "Admit it popo we're lost." The one wearing the pink coat said. "No, I know where we are." The one in blue said. "REALY?!" The pink on said sarcastically "Where are we then?!" "We are...somewhere on the mountain." The blue one said. "NO WE ARE NOT!" The pink one said angrily "THIS IS NO PLACE ON THE MOUNTAIN!" She yelled. "Maybe we just didn't notice this place before." He began to walk through the halberd "UGH!" The pink one yelled "YOU ARE GOING TO GET US KILLED ONE OF THESE DAYS!"

-Battleship halberd, bottom entrance-

Pikachu and Kirby began to make their way through the battleship. eventully they ran into the two people wearing winter coats. "POPO! For the final time we are not on the icicle mountain anymore." The pink one screamed. "Relax nana, I know where we are going." The blue one whose name was apparently popo said. Once they saw Pikachu and Kirby the pink one whose name was apparently nana ran and hugged Pikachu "Oh my god! A pokemon! I want it!" Popo sighed "And you always yell at me for being childish." Popo then laughed before nana slapped him "THIS IS DIFFRENT!" Nana yelled and kept hugging Pikachu.


	16. -Group bounty hunters2- mercanaries

-Group bounty hunters, Location: Mountain caves-

Fox looked outside to make sure the fell dragon was gone. "It's safe to go out." He told the other two. "Looks like we'll have to go on foot now that the landmaster and falcon flyer are destroyed, by the way captain falcon. Didn't you say the falcon flyer was _industructable" _Fox mocked captain falcon. "Shut it." Captain falcon yelled "Or I'll break you." Captain falcon threatened. "Calm down you two." Samus ordered "We have to find a way back to the smash mansion." She said. "We'll have to walk, but we are further away from the mansion than any of the other groups. It'll take us a week to walk back." Fox said. "Don't worry. I'll have the blue falcon ready for us at the base of the mountain." Captain falcon assured the others then pressed a button on his helmet. They began their way down the mountain. As they walked down they heard noises behind them. Something was following them. "You two hear that?" fox whispered "Yes. don't react yet though. Wait till we are at a place where we can fight better." Samus whispered back. When they got to the base of the mountain fox turned around and yelled. "SHOW YOURSLEF AND FIGHT." Nothing happened. Fox went to the place behind them and looked for what was making the noise. He soon found himself being attacked by a sword. The one holding the sword was a red haired woman who seem like a merchant

The fight was on. Fox kept trying to blast the woman with his blaster but she kept dodging the shot whenever she went to slice fox he slid back to avoid it. Samus shot a missile at the woman but she jumped over it. Captain falcon ran over to falcon punch the woman. "FAAAALLLLLLLCCCCOOOOOOONNNNNN PUNCH!" The woman simply walked out of the way to avoid the falcon punch "You'll have to be faster than that." After a while the battle made no progress and the woman got bored. "I'll just kill you in your sleep." She said and threw a smoke bomb at the ground and disappeared.

"That was pointless." Samus said. Captain falcon got the blue falcon ready. "Let's go." They began to drive back. "Seems like we have a assassin after us." Fox said. "She is no threat, it will take her a week to walk to the smash mansion, we will get there overnight."

-Subspace-

"How many mercenaries have you hired?" Tabuu asked the demonic voice. "Four, and they are already on their way to killing the smashers." The demonic voice said. "Good." Tabuu said "We may accomplish our goals after all."


	17. -Group children- Desert

-Group children, Location: desert-

Lucas woke up on the dessert ground. He looked around and saw young link talking to lip "Was it all a dream?" He asked himself. Young link looked over and saw lucas awake. "You're finally awake." Young link said. "We waited for you to wake up overnight." Lip told him. "What happened?" Lucas "Well you see." Young link began

-Flashback-

The countdown was ticking. Young link and lip decided to stay due to the rupee toss they had earlier. "Let's run in and check if he actually is in there." young link said then ran in with lip close behind him. Once they got In they saw lucas on the ground and another person fly through the roof. Young link ran over to lucas "help me pick him up." Young link told lip. They lifted lucas and began to take him out of the tower. Once they got out the countdown on the monitors ran out and the tower exploded. Lip, Young link, and lucas were caught in the explosion

Young link woke up first, it was the middle of the night, He was in great pain. He looked over and saw lip and lucas were unconscious. Young link looked at his hands they were burnt and bleed with some bone showing. He ignored the pain for a few seconds to reach into his pocket and put on gloves. He checked his body for any other injuries besides burns in many places he was relatively okay. He went to check the others and make sure they were okay. They were also bleeding in many places and had burns all over them. He went and woke up lip "Are you okay?" He asked her. "I'm in a lot of pain. Are you okay?" She asked young link "I'm fine." Young link said ignoring his pain. He went to wake lucas up. Lucas wouldn't wake up. Young link Checked to make sure he was breathing. "He won't wake up. If he doesn't wake up before morning we'll have to carry him"

-End of flashback-

"What happened to ness?" Lucas asked. "He left us. He's probably at the smash mansion again." Lip said. "He didn't even give it a second thought, he just left." Young link said

-Where ness is-

Ness was exiting the desert when he heard a voice in his head 'You are slowing succumbing to you're evil side, soon you will be my minion' Ness fell to his knees "STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" 'you're traumatized by what you saw that day. I can help you forget.' The voice said. 'Or you can have this in your head forever.' Ness soon heard a group of voices in his head 'ness...ness...ness...it hurts...it hurts...' "STOP!" ness yelled "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" 'succumb to me. obey me.' The voice said "Okay...I'll join you." A sudden shock came upon ness. His mind began to vanish and he couldn't move himself. 'You now belong to giygas.' The voice said

-Subspace-

"Lord tabuu. A strange spiritual energy spiked for a moment near the dessert. We cannot tell if it is friend or foe. Permission to send someone to investigate?" The demonic voice asked tabuu. "Granted." Tabuu said.

-Group children-

"We better make our way to the smash mansion." Young link said. "I can't." Lucas began "Why not?!" Young link said. "My leg is broken, I can't walk." Lucas finished. "Now what are we supposed to do?" Lip questioned. "Leave me behind." Lucas said. "No. we are not doing that." Young link said "No one gets left behind. We'll carry you. It will take us and extra day to get to smash mansion but we'll do it." Young link ranted. "Thank you, Link." Lucas said. The group made it halfway out of the dessert before nightfall. Lip and young link put lucas down. "We better stop here for the night." Young link said.

Chapter end

(Just so you readers know, All that is left of the groups is one last chapter of group children and one last chapter of group animals then the groups will all be in the same place.)


	18. -Group animals- halberd

-King dedede's castle-

King dedede turned on his monitor "Where is that monster you promised me?!" He yelled at the silhouette "Relax demister, It has already been sent, and here is the best part. It's not a monster per-say so you won't be charged." The silhouette told dedede. "I won't?" Dedede laughed "That's the best garbage to ever come out of your mouth game-and-watch! What is this thing you sent?" He questioned. "It is a mercenary lord tabuu hired. they will get rid of your kirby problem."

-Battleship halberd-

Popo dragged nana away from pikachu and kirby "We need to find our way back on course on the mountain path." Popo said then began thinking. "POPO! For the last time, WE ARE NOT ON THE MOUNTAIN ANYMORE!" Nana yelled. "Yes we are, we're just on a different part of it." Popo said "Just follow me, I never get lost." Popo said then walkedd off. Nana grabbed pikachu and followed popo. Kirby, who had no idea what was going on, followed them.

-Under the battleship-

Donkey kong was trying his hardest to keep up with the battle ship. It was far off the mountain by now and donkey kong was almost caught up to it. Donkey kong climbed up a tree and grabbed onto the ship. Something black flew by and knocked donkey kong off.

-Battleship halberd captain's room-

Meta knight looked on the monitor and saw another person get on his ship. "Sword knight, Tell the waddle dees to go and kill the one on the bridge. I'll handle the other intruder groups, myself."

-Battleship halberd-

Metaknight appeared infront of the ice climbers, pikachu, and kirby. "You are intruders on my ship. This is unacceptable." Metaknight pulled out his galaxia sword and began to attack the group

-Battleship halberd bridge-

Dark pit landed on the top of the halberd and immediately began to look around. "Killing kirby and any allies will be the easiest assignment I will ever get." He said to himself. A large amount of waddle dees began to attack dark pit throwing spears at him he kept jumping backward and eventually fell off the ship. he flew back up and began to fire arrows at the waddle dees.

-Battleship halberd inside-

The ice climbers kept defending themselves against meta-knight. Sword knight and blade knight ran in there. "Sir there is someone on the bridge. He says dedede sent him to kill kirby." Meta-knight looked at the group "It seems we share the same foe." He told them. "Hide somewhere in the ship, I will handle the intruder on the bridge."

-Battleship halberd bridge-

Dark pit was about to leave the bridge when meat knight came from nowhere aand began trying to slice him. Dark pit fired arrows at meta-knight. Metaknight caught darkpit in his sword twister and repeatedly sliced him. After a while dark pit was to injured and retreated "Tell tabuu who it was that fought you." Soon the battleship arrived at the smash mansion. "Master hand needs to know about the evils approuching our land."


	19. -Group children- Giygas

-Desert exit-

A mercenary tabbu hired went to the area tabuu reported a weird energy spike came from. They looked around and saw they only one there was ness, who was on his knees and grabbing his head. The mercenary laughed and made a purple aura appear in front of them. "Lord tabuu." The mercenary said in a sadistic laugh. "The only thing I could was ness, and he is on his knees grabbing his head." As soon as they said this ness stood up and fired a pk fire at the mercenary, who then was on the ground in pain. "**_ness is no_**_**more**__." _A voice came from ness' mouth "**_This body now belongs to_**_**giygas**__" _The voice said. "Did you say giygas?" The purple aura said with tabuu's voice. "I've heard of you, and I think I have a deal for you." It said. Giygas in ness' body looked at the aura "_**There is nothing you can offer me."**_He said. "How about a better body." Tabuu offered. "_**I'm listening."**_Giygas said. "All you have to do is kill anyone who tries to leave the dessert." Tabuu said. "**_We have a deal"_**Giygas said. The aura looked at the mercenary on the ground in pain. "Skull kid, you are relived of your duties." The skull kid ran from the tabuu aura and Giygas.

-group children, location: desert-

The group eventually made it out of the desert as the walked to the desert exit they saw someone standing in the path to the desert young link and lip put lucas down and young link ran to check who it was. When he got close the person he saw it was ness "Ness?" Young link grabbed his shoulder and ness turned around. "Why are you just standing here?" He asked then suddenly ness tried to hit him with a bat young link jumped backward. "NESS, WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?" Young link yelled at him, ness ignored young link and just kept attacking young link who pulled out a bomb and through it at ness who just through it back and it blew up on young link, who flew back and was on the ground in pain. Ness began to walk over to young link. He got his fingers ready for a pk fire. "Go ahead, try it." Young link taunted. A pk fire hit young link in the head putting him in pain. "PK FREEZE!" Lucas yelled and froze ness. "We need to get out of here before he unfreezes." Lip said. Young link's hand was on his eye. "alright. Let's go." Lip and young link picked up lucas and made their way to the mansion.

(All groups are done and next chapter they will all meet up at smash mansion.)


	20. The gathering

-Smash mansion-

Link, takamaru, marth and morgan(F) arrived first. "Master hand, we have grave news." Marth began but was interrupted mid-sentence by the mansion shaking. The four of them ran outside and saw the battleship halberd landing. meta-knight jumped off the ship "I request an audience with master hand." Meta-knight said. Young link and lip then came carrying lucas. "Plese step away from the doorway." Lip said. Then her and young link carried lucas in the mansion "We need a doctor." A group of people wearing master hand uniforms took lucas and young link to the medical room. Samus, captain falcon, and fox arrived in the blue falcon outside. "Seems like something happened to all of you." Fox said. Lyn, peach, Zelda, and luigi then approached the mansion "Luigi needs a doctor." Lyn said then luigi walked into the mansion with everyone shocked he was alive. Mario and megaman then came. "Bowser is dead, and it seems he wasn't responsible for the attack on the mansion either." Megaman said. "That is correct." Meta-knight began. "The one who is the mastermind behind all of this is...Tabuu. I am here to speak with master hand on the matter." He finished.

Meta-knight then walked into the mansion to speak with master hand. "Meta-knight?" Master hand questioned "Why are you here? You denied your request to join this years tournament." Master hand said "I lied about not entering the tournament because I knew something would horrible would happen. While I was spying on king dedede he got a message from tabuu telling him to prepare his forces for an attack on the smash mansion. I then spent days spying and listening to king dedede's messages to tabuu. Four highly trained mercenaries have been hired to kill the smashers. They are, Anna, a merchant who will do anything, even kill, for a nickel. The second one is dark pit, a dark clone of pit who only joined tabuu because he was bored and wanted to kill. The third is skull kid, A child who wears a strange mask and seems to find fun in the most sadistic of things. I believe you are familiar with the fourth, Wario, a penny pincher who will find anyway possible to make money. Tabuu also had many commanders ready incase you sent your smashers away from the mansion. The ones who served tabuu were.

His second in command is, Ganondorf, He is tabuu's most loyal commander and joined let darkness reign across the world even if it ment killing all, Third in command is, Mr-games-and-watch, He cannot tell the difference between good and evil and joined tabuu being told it was the right thing to do. There was mention of a fourth in command, but I am uncertain of who it is. Fifth in command is king dedede, but he is only a pawn for tabuu to use.

Those are the only members of tabuu's command who are alive, former members included, Porky minch, He was tabuu's supplier giving him soldiers and weapons, such as the supspace bombs, He was killed in the dessert by lucas. Another squad of commanders was grima and the morgans. Grima was killed by tabuu himself after failure and one of the morgans joined the group of people you sent to the forest after killing the other morgan. Another commander was bowser, he wanted to be rid of Mario forever, but his lust for power made him betray tabuu, and that was his downfall." Meta-knight explained to master hand. Master hand thought about it. "I will deal with tabuu right away." He then teleported to subspace.

-Subspace-

Master hand teleported to the wall tabuu was chained to. "Tabuu! I know everything! You are the one who tried to destroy the mansion that knight." Master hand raged. "Master hand, how could I have done anything like that? I am chained to this wall, with chains only you can break. I cannot even move. The only thing I can do is...COMMAND AND ARMY!" spears with chains on them came from the ceiling and pierced through master hand. and game-and-watches came from the ceiling and made sure that the spears were firmly in the dead master hand. they then began to move the spears and chains like puppet strings and made the corpse break the chains on tabuu. "How ironic, That the one who chained me up, Is the one who freed me." Tabuu joked.

-Smash mansion-

While everyone waited for master hand to return luigi snuck around the mansion and made it to the smash vault. Villager was guarding the vault. luigi tapped villager on the shoulder and villager was shocked with electricity and was knocked out. Luigi then opened the vault and began to take smash balls and put them in a portal to subspace. Mario then walked by and saw luigi. "Luigi, what are you doing?!" Mario asked. The colors on luigi's clothes changed from green to black suddenly. "I am no longer luigi. I am..." luigi turned around. "Mr. L, tabuu's fourth in command! Prepare yourself Mario! With almost all the smash balls sent to tabuu, our army will grow to the size a millions! Nothing will stop us!" Luigi then walked through the subspace portal and I closed behind him. "No. I have to be dreaming." Mario said, not believing what just happened

(Just so you all know, the next chapter is the final one and I was wondering, Should I make a sequel to this?)


	21. Final chapter

-Subspace-

Tabuu now free from his chain saw Mr. L appear from a portal with hundreds of smash ball "We may as well have won already." Tabuu said.

-Smash mansion-

After a long time of waiting for master hand marth spoke up "If maser hand as coming back, he'd be here by now." Link looked at marth "We can't sit around waiting anymore, if tabuu took the smash balls then he has an army on his hands. We need to use the remaining smash balls to make or own army." takamaru looked at link. "But Mr. L took them all." link sighed "You didn't forget did you? All the smashers were given 5 smash balls in their letter to join the tournament." Link said. "That is more then enough to make the army." Marth said "Let's go. Find anyone who is willing to help you." He and link reached into their pockets and pulled a smash ball out.

-Subspace-

Tabuu smashed smash balls and sent game-and-watches to recruit soliders for his army "ANYONE WHO CAN FIGHT MAY JOIN MY ARMY! ANYONE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO JOIN, MURDER THEM!"

-Dedede's castle-

King dedede turned on his monitor to talk to Mr. game-and-watch "That dark pit you sent failed! SEND ME SOMETHING I CAN USE!" He yelled "No can due king dedede. I can't send you anymore monsters." Mr. game-and-watch said "WHY NOT!?" Dedede yelled. "It's simple demister, The big man has got a better way to destroy this world then using a useless pawn like you. As of now you are no longer fifth in command and will be treated as a useless civilian, and useless civilians have no purpose to live!" Mr. game-and-watch's personality shifted "Prepare for erasure!" Meta-knight, who was watching the whole thing came in to the room king dedede was in "Sire, we need to run! tabuu will destroy this castle "I ain't going anywhere, If you so worried about the castle then you run "It is not to late to join me." Meta-knight said then ran out of the castle. When meta knight got outside he turned around and saw the castle was engulfed in a subspace bomb "Sire!"

-Smash mansion-

Lip waited outside the infirmary for young link and lucas to come out. The door opened and young link walked out of the infirmary. Lip ran and hugged young link "You're okay." She said. Young link chuckled "I'm only mostly okay." He said. Lip looked at young link's face and saw he now had a eye patch and his hands were all bandaged. "doesn't that hurt?" Lip asked. "Only slightly." Young link said. "Is lucas okay?" Lip asked "The people in there said he severly injured his leg and won't be able to walk. other then that he is okay." Young link said.

Suddenly Mario's voice boomed through the mansion "Attention everyone. I have grave news. When meta-knight went to spy on dedede, he saw the castle get engulfed in a subspace bomb, the size of the leftover portal is large enough to transport and army from subspace to here. Because of this I am initiating emergency plan 64. Everyone who either can't fight of doesn't want to must use the smash balls master hand included in his letter to the smashers to evacuate. Those who do want to fight and are in a condition to do so must use their smash balls to go to many different places and recruit people to join us in a fight against tabuu."

As soon as Mario was done everyone began discussing whether to stay and fight or to run and hide. "I'll be right back." captain falcon said then broke a smash ball. "There are a few people I need to get." He then walked through the portal. "I'm not staying for this fight." Fox said then broke a smash ball. "I'll send someone over in my place, but i'm not going to fight and die." He then walked through the portal and left.

"Peach" Mario began "I need you to run and stay at the mushroom kingdom during this fight." Mario smashed a smash ball "I also need you to send these people over." He handed her a list, send these people over then hide in the royal catacombs in your castle." Peach then walked through the portal Mario made.

Link arrived at the smash mansion again with many people with him. He then walked to where Mario was. "Mario, I left 2 hours ago to do something. anything happen while I was gone?" He asked "I have ordered the smashers to go and get people to help us in the upcoming battle." Mario said. Link then laughed "That's good, because, that's what I just got back from doing." Link then laughed "I can't believe I thought ahead of you."

"I'm going to stay and fight." Young link said "No you're not." Lip said. "You are to injured." She finished. "I can still fight." Young link said "And I'm not going to let everyone else have all the fun." he finished "I won't let you stay and die." Lip said. "Please don't stay." She begged him. Young link thought about it. "Alright, I won't stay here. On one condition, You come with me." He said. "Alright." Lip said happily. Young link threw a smash ball at the ground and walked through with lip following said at the end

Samus prepared her missiles and weapons while lyn sharpened her sword "Are you prepared for this fight." Lyn said. "With enemies like these it is impossible to be ready." Samus said "Alright." Lyn said "I have another question. Do you think we will win the upcoming fight?" She asked. "I am not certain about anything. All we can do is fight to the best of our power and hope we can win." Samus said

Marth arrived with a small army of people and told them to prepare for battle. "Where did you get those people?" Someone asked marth. Marth looked over to see who it was, it was Zelda. "Princess Zelda?" Marth asked. "You didn't see that did you?" he said. "See what?" Zelda asked. "Mario ordered us to find people to help In the upcoming fight." She said. "Oh I didn't know that, I left earlier to get people to help us." Marth said "Are you going to run, Or stay and fight?" Marth asked Zelda "I'll stay and help in anyway I can." Zelda said.

Takamaru was standing watch on the mansion balcony looking through a telescope to keep a look out for any of tabuu's army. Link walked next to takamaru. "Are you ready for this fight." Link asked. "Nope, but I don't have a choice do I?" Takamaru said then link laughed. "That's the spirit." He said "Link, I have something to ask you." Takamaru began "What is it?" Link asked. "If we survive this, I would like to train under you and become your student." Takamaru asked. "Sure, if we survive." Link chuckled.

-Later-

After a while the smashers had went to many worlds and found many allies to help fight tabuu and while they were doing this tabuu was getting ready attack the mansion and prove to the universe he was a unstoppable force.

Takamaru and link looked off into the distance and saw tabuu's army approaching. "By the gods." Link said. Looking at the army's size and the variety in it. There were creatures of all types and from everywhere in the universe. "Tell everyone to get in their battle station!" Link ordered and takamaru did so. Once everyone got ready and they army got closer the fight was on.

Link was firing bomb arrows and taking out enemies of all types to keep them away from the mansion entrance. At the center of all the armies troops was ganondorf and the other commanders "This is their only defense? pitiful." Ganondorf said.

Once a moblin got to the mansion entrance the doors flew open and the smashers and their allies started cutting through the troops and were making a large dent in the army. Mario was surrounded by dinosaurs that breathed fire as soon as the fire left there mouths Mario jumped and landed on one stepping on it so hard that it died. In a different part of it Marth got on a horse and began to slice of risen's heads off. On another part the ice climbers were running from seal like enemies and even jumped on some other enemies to make them run into each other and hurt each other.

While link was firing arrows a bird person came and began to claw at him takamaru stabbed the thing in the stomach. "This is getting really weird." He said "This stuff is normal for me." Link said then many of the bird people surrounded link and takamru who kept slashing them with their swords.

In a different part Kirby, wearing a Pikachu hat, and Pikachu kept zapping pokemon that were attacking them.

Ganondorf was furious that the battle was in the smasher's favor "That's it. I'll kill them all! he them grabbed and tore open a subspace bomb and activated it. 5 minutes till it blows up.

Tabuu realized how serious the situation was and send duon to drill through the mansion it was almost at the mansion when suddenly "GO CHARIZARD!" A red dragon appeared and began to attack duon. The one commanding the ren dragon was pokemon trainer red. When the red dragon had destroyed duon a rayquazza grabbed red and was about to shoot a lazer out of it's mouth at ready when suddenly "GO SERPIRIOR!" a female pokemon yelled and a green serpent like thing attacked rayquazzz and saved red.

Zelda was fighting strange green blobs that surrounded her she put her hand on the ground and burnt then to a crisp when she stood up someone put two sharp things at her neck "Move and you're dead." She looked at who it was that was threating her and saw that it was dark pit. "You moved, time for death." Suddenly a blue arrow hit dark pit in the back. he looked to see who it was that shot him. It was pit. "Oh no." Dark pit then flew away with pit after him. 1 minutes till detonation.

Ganondorf looked at the bomb about to explode. "Time to die everyone." Suddenly a blue blur ran and broke the bomb. Ganondorf looked over at who it was that did that it was...sonic. "You're to slow!" sonic taunted then attacked ganondorf and killed him.

Enraged by the smashers living this long tabuu himself teleported to the battlefield and attacked the smashers himself. After one swift attack everyone was knocked out within seconds. everyone, but Mario. The fight between Mario and tabuu was on, Mario began to throw fireballs at tabuu, who just brushed them off and began to walk toward Mario. Mario then upper-cutted tabuu and sent him flying backward. tabuu then began firing projectiles at Mario who just jumped and ducked out of there way. Mario then ran and head-butted tabuu he then threw tabuu at the smash mansion and he went threw the wall Mario ran into the mansion after tabuu. tabuu then got up and began to attack Mario but just ended up get hurt in the process. During their battle they knocked down walls of the mansion.

After a long fight Mario and tabuu were both tired out and hurt. Suddenly the mansion began to shake and the roof fell on there heads. After a few hours all the smashers began to wake up and saw the smash mansion was nothing but rubble now. After a while the rubble began to shake and Mario climbed out "It is done. The battle is over."

-A few days later-

Soon all of tabuu's minions and commanders were imprisoned in a undisclosed location in the smash world...almost all of them. It is unknown what happened to three of the mercenaries tabuu hired or what happened to mr. game-and-watch. but other then this everything is just like it was before. All the smashers and their allies have returned to their homelands. Some going to the homelands of other smashers. Everything was peaceful in the world.

Story end

(As I said at the end of the last chapter, should I make a sequal to this?)


	22. epilouge

(After re-reading the final chapter I feel this is needed)

-Epilogue-

-Unknown location-

Mr. game-and-watch was freaking out "What do I do?! What do I do?! Tabuu is dead and I am being searched for by the smashers?! I need to calm down, I just need a plan."

-Unknown location-

Skull kid was jumping from tree to tree. "How long till I get to terrorize people?" He asked himself then saw someone walking through the forest "Not too long it seems. He jumped in front of the person in an attempt to scare them. the person then grabbed skull kid's neck and began to choke him "You dare face Giygas!" Giygas in ness' body said. Skull kid was being choked then Giygas let go. "Perhaps you can be some use to me."

-Unknown location-

Anna counted her money "Work has been slow since I became a criminal." She said. She then realized that some of her money was missing

-Unknown location-

Mr. L was destroying targets while wario added the money hey stole from Anna to his pile of money "Keep it down you!" Wario yelled "My master has been killed." Mr. L said "I will have my vengeance!"

-Subspace-

"Tsk, tsk, tabuu" The demonic voice tabuu used to talk to said. "All you had to do was follow my plan, but you acted on instinct. Like the primitive creature you are. It looks like I'll need to take over your empire now, despite how insignificant it is. Look out smashers, here comes, crazy hand."


End file.
